It is common to chase a groove or trench into brickwork and masonry to accommodate service lines such as electrical and other cabling, and water and gas supply lines. Typically a chasing operation is performed using a machine having one or more cutting blades.
A significant amount of dust can be generated during a chasing operation. The dust is commonly suppressed using water sprayed into the vicinity of the chasing operation, typically onto the cutting blade.
The use of water to suppress dust leaves a slurry on the surface being chased as well as in the worksite generally. When the slurry dries, it reverts to the dust which can then create further problems.
Furthermore, the use of water to suppress dust precludes the use of electrical machinery, such as electrical grinders which were previously a preferred option for performing chasing operations.
The inability to use electrical machinery requires that other sources of power be utilised. One suitable source of power is a machine driven by an internal combustion engine. Such a machine does, however, have a disadvantage in that its exhaust gases are potentially dangerous, particularly when the machine is operated in confined areas.
It is against this background, and the difficulties and problems associated therewith, that the present invention has been developed.